Barairo no Sekai
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: UA. Psicológico. “Porque el amor... no existe sólo en nuestros sueños” KaixTakao. [Ver final de la historia para una notificación.]
1. 1era Sesión

¿Qué puedo decir? He sucumbido nuevamente ante una de mis parejas favoritas en el animé, KaixTakao. ¿Cómo negarlo si su relación en la misma serie es como un balde de agua fría en la cara? xD Especialmente en G-Revolution. En fin… tratando de revivir esa pequeña chispa de esta pareja en el site.

Para informarles, estaré utilizando los nombre originales (TakaoTyson, HiromiHilary, HitoshiHiro, etc). También que es una adaptación (aunque no completamente fiel, se han tomado ciertas libertades) del manga de Kaori Yuki (así es, la misma de Angel Sanctuary) llamado "Boy's Next Door".

Sumario: UA. Psicológico. "Comprendo… Aquí hay muchas luces… Y también escucho el sonido del público… ¡Eso es¡Ya lo sé!… Es un Carnaval..." KaixTakao.

Disclaimer: -Revisa sus papeles legales- No, Bakuten Shoot Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Si fuera así, algunos de ellos no se podrían ni sentar… -sonrisa maligna-. Boy's Next Door tampoco me pertenece.

Blah- narración normal

"Blah"- diálogos

'Blah'- pensamientos

_Blah- _narración en pasado

"_Blah"- diálogos en pasado_

**_Blah_**- pensamientos abstractos de Kai

* * *

_**Barairo no Sekai**_

**1era. Sesión**

"_Si eso pudiera ser, sería la felicidad perfecta. Esta es la única manera en que puedo amarte… Matándote."_

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Alguien estaba tocando su puerta, pero a él no le importaba. Todo lo que importaba es que ellos estaban ahí. El estaba ahí, sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado de su amado. Aquella imagen no lo espantaba; sostenía el cuerpo con sumo cuidado, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído y llenando su rostro de besos. _

_La persona que se encontraba afuera no soportó más la espera y abrió la puerta de una patada. Eran dos hombres. Cuando por fin lograron entrar a la habitación, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Las sabanas de la cama estaban empapadas de sangre, al igual que las paredes. Sobre la cama había dos individuos; un hombre de cabello bicolor abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de un muchacho joven de cabellos azules y piel bronceada._

"_E… esto…" Murmuró el primero, sin poder creer lo que veía._

"_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"Preguntó con brusquedad el segundo._

_El hombre de cabello bicolor no levantó la mirada, sino que siguió bañando de cariños el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos._

"_¡Ya está muerto!" Vociferó el segundo, el primero sujeto había caído en una especie de shock y no era capaz de formular palabra alguna, siquiera moverse de su sitio en la entrada. "¿Fuiste tú quien lo mató?" Cuestionó, dando un paso al frente._

"…_Que molestos son…" Susurró el hombre que estaba en la cama. "Con todo este escándalo seguro despertaran a Takao…" No parecía estar hablándoles a los hombres que entraron en la habitación, más bien lo murmuraba para sí. _

"_¡Detente¿Qué crees que haces?" El tipo se le aventó encima, dándole unas buenas trompadas mientras ambos caían de la cama. Como resultado de aquella acción tan brusca y repentina, el hombre había soltado el cadáver. _

"_¡No¡Regrésamelo¡Takao es mío¡Suéltame!" Gritó el hombre, tratando de zafarse del agarre del invasor. Sus gritos de desesperación ahogaban el sonido melancólico de la caja de música que yacía en el suelo. _

_**Te amo.**_

"_¡Takao no está muerto todavía¡Takao!"_

_**¡Te amo!**_

* * *

_Dos hombres uniformados iban caminaban a los lados del asesino, alejando a los reporteros con sus preguntas y sus cámaras. El culpable en cuestión lucía un rostro ambiguo y sólo se dejaba llevar. _

"_Hemos recibido la noticia de que el asesino en serie, culpable de las muertes de varios jóvenes drogaditos, ha sido capturado. Es un psicólogo de 27 años y su nombre es Hiwatari Kai… ¡Oh¡Ahí lo traen! La policía lo tiene esposado y lo está sacando de su domicilio…"_

_**Todos los días, los periódicos y los reporteros en sus trajes lustrosos publican la misma historia…**_

"_El helicóptero del canal circula el área para poder ofrecerles a ustedes, los televidentes, mejores escenas…"_

* * *

_**En mi mundo trastornado, sobre todos los demás, tú eras el más horrible de todos. Y tú eras el único…**_

_El anciano que se encontraba frente al cuerpo cerró los ojos con pesar y apretó sus puños con fuerza. "Sí, este es mi nieto…" Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y viajaron por sus arrugadas mejillas. "¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrirte esto, Takao?"_

_El cuerpo, cubierto hasta el pecho con una sabana blanca, tenía los ojos abiertos. Más no tenía aquel brillo tan especial que caracterizaba al muchacho. A simple vista se podría decir que lo acababan de trasladar, ya que la sangre seca aún adornaba sus rígidas facciones._

… **_quien poseía la verdadera belleza._**

_**Esta es… La verdad escondida…**_

* * *

_El reportero se encontraba frente a la cámara, sosteniendo un micrófono, y narraba los hechos mientras la policía escoltaba al culpable al auto y a la vez trataban de evitar que la multitud lo apedreara._

"_En la serie de asesinatos a manos del Ciego, la última victima fue un muchacho de 18 años llamado Kinomiya Takao. Takao era el nieto del maestro de kendo Kinomiya Ryounosuke…"_

_**Este mundo sólo contiene una verdad.**_

_El grupo de personas que se había reunido frente a su casa se encontraba desenfrenado._

"_¡Asesino!"_

"_¡Al fin muestras tu rostro!"_

"_¡Demonio!"_

_Una mujer de cabello castaño y regordeta se encontraba sentada en la terraza con otra mujer observando la escena. "¿Por qué está llorando?"_

_Su amiga, una mujer flaca y de cuello largo, se echaba aire con su mano. "¡Nunca imagine que estuviéramos viviendo tan cerca de alguien como él¡Que horror!"_

"_Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo. ¿Pero, sabes? Escuché que este hombre en verdad no es tan malo."_

_Su amiga le dirigió una mirada de duda._

_Los insistentes disparos de luces de las cámaras fotográficas forzaron a Kai a cerrar sus ojos. ¿Cuánto faltaría para llegar al auto policial?_

_**Comprendo…**_

_**Aquí hay muchas luces…**_

_**Y también escucho el sonido del público…**_

_**¡Eso es¡Ya lo sé!**_

… **_Es un Carnaval…_**

_Frente a sus ojos se dibujó un escenario de carpas de colores, animales enjaulados y puestos de comidas y bebidas. En la misma entrada se encontraba un bufón sosteniendo un montón de globos llenos de helio._

"_¡Damas y caballeros, por favor, pasen adelante¡Hoy celebramos el Carnaval Anual¡Olvidemos las penas y las tristezas¡Es hora de DIVERTIRSE!_

_El bufón se acercó a un pequeño Kai con un paso bastante gracioso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el payaso liberó los globos y sacó de la nada un sombrero de mago. Con una sonrisa enigmática, el payaso le habló al pequeño._

"_Kai, tu verdadera madre es este Carnaval." Le dijo en un tono de voz alegre y chillón. Del sombrero había sacado un conejo de felpa con los ojos vendados. "Eres un niño que nació de este sombrero, al igual que este muñeco…"_

* * *

El sonido de la cinta adhesiva desenrollándose era lo único que se escuchaba…

* * *

"_Kai, apresúrate…" Fue lo que le dijo el bufón mientras ponía en sus pequeñas manos un cuchillo de carnicero._

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó un muchacho, aterrorizado, mientras observaba como la cinta adhesiva se acercaba a él. "¡No¡No, por favor!"

Pero sus gritos fueron silenciados con tres cuchillazos. Su cuerpo no tardó en comenzar a sangrar. El precursor de la obra observaba su hazaña como alguien que acabara de pintar un cuadro y lo estuviera analizando.

"Ahora lo comprendo madre… Ya no te tienes que preocuparte más…" Susurró para sí el hombre de cabello bicolor. "Algo tan impuro… ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que así se vería tan hermoso?"

El cuerpo ensangrentado estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada a la pared de ladrillos. Su camisa blanca lucía una enorme mancha negra escarlata y tres agujeros por donde el arma asesina había penetrado. La boca de la victima se encontraba levemente abierta y sus ojos cubiertos por la cinta adhesiva.

Respirando hondo, el asesino trató de recuperar su compostura para poder emprender una huida que no levantara sospecha. Pero antes de poder lograrlo, una persona llegó tambaleándose al callejón. Sus ojos carmesíes se abrieron desmesuradamente. Giró su cabeza lentamente para ver quien lo había encontrado… Sólo para descubrir una figura vestida en ropas oscuras y que le devolvía una mirada perdida.

Observándolo bien, era un muchacho joven. De piel bronceada y cabellos azules amarrados en una coleta baja. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una gorra negra al revés y llevaba un largo abrigo negro para el frío. En sus manos se encontraba una inyección usada… Así que por eso estaba tambaleándose…

"¡Hey, Takao¡Apresúrate¿No tienes que reunirte con Hitoshi?" Vociferó un muchacho bajo y de lentes que estaba en la entrada del callejón.

El asesino, que no quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran más personas, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y salió corriendo. Empujando al chico de cabellos azules y al castaño de la entrada en el proceso de escape.

"¡Hey!" Dijo el castaño, arreglándose los lentes. "¿Cuál es tu problema¡Idiota!" Pero en ese instante el chico de lentes se percató del cadáver del callejón. "¡Santo Cielo!"

Acercándose con cuidado, el chico se arrodilló ante el cuerpo. "Por Buda… está muerto… Takao¿crees que ese haya sido el asesino en serie al que llaman El Ciego?"

Takao, por su parte, había encontrado algo mucho más interesante en el charco de sangre más próximo a él y, donde anteriormente, se encontraba parado el asesino. Era una pequeña placa.

* * *

Mientras, el asesino corría sin parar por partes poco concurridas de la ciudad. '¡Asesiné a alguien! Me relacioné con ese chico y por eso tuve que cubrirle los ojos y lo maté… Soy esa persona de la que todos hablan… ¡El asesino Ciego de Tokio! No puedo detener estos deseos… ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Acaso estaré loco?' El hombre sacudió su cabeza con violencia y cerró sus ojos. En su mente apareció una imagen clara del muchacho de piel bronceada y mirada perdida. 'Hace un rato, ese chico vio mi rostro… Estoy acabado… ¡Todo terminó!'

* * *

"Doctor Hiwatari… Doctor Hiwatari…"

"¿Eh?"

"Doctor, Mizuhara Max ha llegado al consultorio. Le dije que su cita no es para hoy, pero no me quiere hacer caso." Tachibana Hiromi, la recepcionista del consultorio le informó. Su rostro no lucía tan jovial como de costumbre, y Kai sabía a la perfección que no era bueno provocarla. "Además, sus padres no vinieron con él y se empeña en verlo."

Kai se acomodó en su asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta entre abierta. Ciertamente ahí se encontraba un niño rubio con pecas de unos 8 años. Lucía algo azorado, pero a la vez muy serio. "Puedes pasar, Max. Hiromi, necesito privacidad."

Max terminó de abrir la puerta, entró y se hizo a un lado para que la recepcionista pasara. Hiromi no salió de la habitación sin antes regalarle una mirada severa al pequeño rubio. La castaña cerró la puerta de golpe, demostrando que no estaba de humor.

"¿Por qué tienes que molestar a Hiromi? Sabes que ella te aprecia mucho."

El pequeño rubio hizo su camino hacia al diván que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en el lugar, así que se tomaba sus libertades. Además, le gustaba hablar con el Doctor Hiwatari.

"Es que ella no me dejaba verlo." Fue su respuesta.

"Nuestra cita no era para hoy, Max, y lo sabes." Kai se puso de pie y caminó hacia la silla de espalda alta y acolchada que se encontraba cerca del diván. "Pero dime¿qué es tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta nuestra próxima cita?"

"Daichi…un compañero de clases… dijo que soy un niño al que nadie quiere." Confesó el pequeño rubio, apartando la mirada de la ventana.

La mirada de Kai se suavizó un poco. Max había comenzado a visitarlo desde que sus padres adoptivos lo trajeron a Japón. Habían hecho todos los trámites de adopción en Estados Unidos y aunque la pareja lo quería bastante, Max aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener padres. Y los niños de su escuela no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con niños adoptados.

"¿Sabes cómo se llama eso? Eso es prejuicio. Siempre hemos tenido eso presente en las personas de nuestro país. Es cuando tu no tienes el problema, pero otro sí, y eso te hace sentir superior…"

"No diga más…"

"… Nunca debes pensar que eres mejor que otro…"

"¡Ya!" Gritó Max, poniéndose de pie bruscamente. "¡Me hace ver como un niño desafortunado y que merece pena!" El niño saltó del diván, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. En el proceso, casi tira abajo a Hiromi que iba a entrar a la oficina con una bandeja de galletas y leche, las favoritas de Max.

"¡Cielos! La verdad es que ese niño no tiene consideración…" Comentó la castaña, colocando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa.

"Te equivocas, yo fui el desconsiderado." Confesó Kai. "Yo también estuve en su posición. También estuve saltando de hogar en hogar."

"Lo siento mucho." Se apresuró en decir Hiromi, luciendo bastante avergonzada.

"Vivimos cerca. Max viene todos los días a mi casa para jugar con Tama."

"¿Tiene un perro llamado Tama?" Le preguntó la muchacha.

"No, no es un perro… es un…"

"¿Acaso esta es la placa que el amo le compró a su mascota? Tiene el número telefónico por si acaso la mascota se pierde." Dijo una voz resbalosa desde la puerta. Hiromi y Kai voltearon a la vez para ver a un muchacho joven, de piel bronceada y cabellos azules apoyado del marco de la puerta y sosteniendo una pequeña placa de identificación en su mano derecha. Era el mismo muchacho del callejón.

'¿Cómo quedó en sus manos?... ¡Ayer! La debí haber tirado…'

Hiromi se acercó al muchacho, examinándolo con curiosidad. Nunca lo había visto en el consultorio.

"Disculpa¿tienes una cita?"

'¡Lo va a revelar todo!'

"Lo siento, es que no podía esperar a esta noche para verte, primo." Dijo el muchacho sonriendo. "Mi nombre es Kinomiya Takao, pero todos me llaman Takao."

"¡Vaya, nunca supe que el Doctor Hiwatari tuviera un familiar tan apuesto!" Comentó la chica alegremente.

'¿Acaso me encontró utilizando el teléfono de la placa¿Qué estará planeando?' Durante todo el momento, Kai se las había ingeniado para mantener un rostro serio. ¿Quién dijo que esas lecciones de poker fueron en vano? Takao, como se hacia llamar el muchacho, se acercó a Kai mientras se ponía la placa en el cuello. Le había colocado un delgado hilo negro a la pequeña placa.

"¿Te gusta como me queda?"

'¿Por qué no se la dio a la policía?'

Takao lo seguía observando con una expresión entretenida en su rostro. "Bueno, ahora que pude verte, creo que es hora de decirte el otro motivo de mi visita." Dijo, mientras invadía el espacio personal de Kai. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, abrazó uno de los brazos del chico de cabello bicolor. "Quiero tener unas cuantas sesiones contigo, ya sabes, para desahogarme un poco… Y cuando cumplas con esa promesa…" El chico de cabellos azules tuvo que ponerse de puntas para poder alcanzar la mejilla de Kai para besarlo. "Te regresaré la placa de tu mascota. Hasta entonces, yo la usaré."

Kai permaneció congelado en su sitio, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos sin sentido que simplemente lo querían volver loco. Takao se había alejado y hacía su camino hacia la puerta. Se despidió de Hiromi con una reverencia y un guiño del ojo y a Kai le lanzó un beso. La puerta del consultorio se cerró detrás de él con un ligero click.

'¿Cómo puede ocurrir esto¿Qué está pensando ese muchacho¿Acaso no sabe la verdad acerca de mi?' Eran las preguntas que la mente de Kai se formulaba.

Muy pronto, Hiromi también salió de la oficina para regresar a su puesto en la recepción, dejando al doctor solo. Kai tomó asiento en su silla, luciendo como si no hubiera dormido en meses. Por unos momentos cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

'Los ojos de ese chico… parecen ver a través de mí.'

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí. No quería poner todos los acontecimientos en un solo capítulo. En fin, por favor, no olviden los reviews y gracias por leer. 


	2. 2da Sesión

Muchas gracias por los reviews tan adorables que me dejaron en el primer capitulo. Al principio tuve algunas dudas con publicar esto, pero me alegro de que todo saliera bien. Perdón por la demora, acabo de salir de exámenes finales, y aunque mis vacaciones serán increíblemente cortas, prometo publicar más de esta pareja.

Este cap va dedicado a: Kaily Hiwatari, Takaita Hiwatari, Senshi Hisaki Raiden, Nancy-Hiwatari-17, Quimera y Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-. Sin ustedes, este cap no hubiera salido tan rápido.

Sumario: UA. Psicológico. "Por favor, no enloquezcas cuando te diga la verdad." KaixTakao.

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Boy's Next Door ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Así que no pierdan su tiempo demandándome.

Blah- narración normal

"Blah"- diálogos

'Blah'- pensamientos

_Blah- _narración en pasado

"_Blah"- diálogos en pasado_

**_Blah_**- pensamientos abstractos de Kai

* * *

**2da. Sesión:**

"_Por favor, no enloquezcas cuando te diga la verdad."_

* * *

Kai apretaba el volante con fuerza, sino fuera por su capacidad para controlar sus impulsos hace bastante tiempo que hubiera tenido un accidente por estar conduciendo a tan alta velocidad en medio de la noche. Había recibido un mensaje de texto del celular de Takao que decía que lo encontrara en la dirección que estaba más abajo.

Ya tenían un par de meses de conocerse, pero el chico de ojos carmesíes no sabía nada del otro. Ni siquiera sabía si lo iba a traicionar ante la policía o no. Las sesiones que había pedido Takao se realizaban 3 veces por semana, más que la mayoría de sus clientes más graves, y lo único que había sacado del muchacho es que era adicto a las drogas. De vez en cuando conversaban acerca del tema, tratando de presentar una imagen de profesional preocupado, pero Takao se quedaba en silencio una vez que llegaban a la pregunta de: '¿qué te impulsa a hacerlo?'. Kai, enojado por el comportamiento del joven, lanzó sus apuntes al aire y maldijo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Takao le contestó con una frase que ahora plagaba su mente. 'Por favor, no enloquezcas cuando te diga la verdad.'

Obviamente había algo en la vida del chico de ojos azules que lo estaba dañando seriamente, más que las drogas. Pero por más técnicas que aplicara para descubrir la verdad, el otro hacía un gran trabajo para mantener la verdad escondida.

Y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad al lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho. No estaba para nada preocupado, eso se decía Kai. Solamente tenía que tomar precauciones con el comportamiento de Takao.

Muy pronto, el doctor se encontró frente a un almacén abandonado y oscuro. Las ventas estaban rotas y ciertas partes de la pared lucían enormes agujeros a pesar de ser de cemento. Tentativamente, empujó la puerta y entró al local. A primera vista no había nada, el sitio estaba abandonado y bastante sucio. Extendió su brazo derecho en busca de un interruptor eléctrico para iluminar un poco el sitio; cuando lo encontró, una luz débil bañó la habitación, la verdad que no era muy diferente a tener la luz apagada, pero aún así era mejor.

Antes de comenzar a pensar que era otra de las bromas de Takao, Kai decidió investigar dentro de lugar. Por unos 20 minutos estuvo abriendo puertas al azar y encontrando habitaciones vacías. No fue hasta que escuchó unos sonidos en el segundo piso que se arriesgó a subir. Las escaleras eran de madera y cada vez que colocaba un pie en el escalón, este rechinaba horriblemente. Una vez en el segundo piso, se dirigió sin pensarlo hacía la habitación de donde provenían los sonidos. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero dentro había una luz que escapaba entre las grietas de la vieja puerta.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, pudo distinguir las voces de dos personas. Su mente estaba dividida, una parte le ordenaba irse lo más pronto posible (quizás eran ladrones repartiéndose sus ganancias) y la otra parte le decía que se quedara y abriera la maldita puerta (también podrían ser victimas de algún secuestro). Lentamente, giró el seguro de la puerta y dio un paso dentro con los ojos cerrados.

Los sonidos se detuvieron y sólo entonces Kai se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

La escena que lo recibió no fue agradable.

Takao estaba arrodillado en el suelo, terminando de abotonarse los pantalones, su pecho estaba descubierto y las mangas de su camiseta se encontraban enrolladas hasta los hombros. En sus brazos había marcas de pinchazos y muy cerca de él había múltiples jeringas ensangrentadas. Pero eso no era todo, al otro lado de Takao estaba un chico de cabello bicolor, rojo con negro, y ojos verdes. Su expresión era una mezcla de vacío y alegría. Obviamente drogado, y además estaba semidesnudo. No hacía falta un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

"Tardaste en llegar." Murmuró Takao mientras se ponía de pie y terminaba de arreglarse. Al parecer no le importaba mucho la suerte de su compañero.

Kai frunció el entrecejo y tomó el brazo del muchacho bruscamente mientras lo sacaba de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras rápido y en silencio. Una vez abajo, el chico de cabello bicolor lo empujó frente a él y lo miraba con una mirada de puro resentimiento y rabia.

"¡Además de desperdiciar tu vida con drogas, también entregas tu cuerpo así como así¿Es que no te respetas¿Qué hay de la escuela¡Y tu abuelo¿Qué diría él si se enterara de esto?" A Kai no le importaba sonar como un padre disgustado o un maestro reprendiendo las acciones de su estudiante. Era muy claro que Takao necesitaba ayuda con su vida y por algún motivo quería ayudarlo.

_**Para que no seas como yo.**_

Pero el muchacho no lo estaba escuchando, es más, estaba tratando de disimular su risa. Cuando por fin miró a Kai a los ojos, Takao lucía una expresión de burla y lastima a la vez. "Eres un psicólogo tan apasionado." Dijo en tono sarcástico. Entornando los ojos, agregó. "¿En verdad crees que eres la persona más adecuada para decirme qué hacer? Durante el día te pones la mascara de un serio doctor… pero en la noche te transformas en asesino cuyo pasatiempo es eliminar a chicos como yo…" La sonrisa en el rostro de Takao se había vuelto siniestra.

Da la nada, Kai golpeó con fuerza al otro muchacho, tirándolo al suelo.

"¡No hables como si comprendieras lo que sucede!" Le espetó. Sacando la billetera que tenía en bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, el hombre sacó todo el dinero que tenía. "Sé muy bien lo que quieren las personas como tú." En ese momento le arrojó las papeletas en la cara. "¡Tómalo! Es todo el dinero que tengo¿es suficiente para tu maldita ambición?"

El chico de cabellos azules se rehusaba a levantar la mirada. No quería lucir como un debilucho, pero no podía dejar de temblar.

"¿Te sientes feliz ahora¡Ahora dame mi maldita placa!" Le vociferó Kai, ignorando el estado de pánico en el que había entrado el muchacho. "¡Te dije que me la des!" Sin pensarlo dos veces, le encestó una patada al estomago de Takao, disfrutando el hecho de poder deshacerse de tanta rabia que había acumulado durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando el muchacho no respondió, Kai lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó. Justo bajó la camisa vio el hilo con la placa. La arrancó y se alejó del chico, pero su satisfacción no duró mucho tiempo.

"Esta placa es falsa."

Takao trataba de mantenerse en el pie, el golpe que le habían dado le impedía pararse correctamente. "Claro que es falsa. Mi amigo Kenny tiene la verdadera. Si muero o desaparezco, él te reportará a la policía."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" Gritó el chico de cabello bicolor, exasperado, al momento de tirar violentamente la placa falsa. "¿Quieres que sea tu esclavo?"

"No, eso no me serviría para nada." Le respondió. "Lo que quiero es que me saques de todo esto. Quiero ser libre."

"¿Así que lo único que quieres es escapar de esta vida?" Dijo Kai lo más calmado posible, aún así, no podía ocultar la mirada agresiva con la que observaba al chico frente a él. "Sólo tienes que pedir ayuda en algún centro de rehabilitación. Ayudarte está fuera de mis posibilidades."

Takao negó. "Quiero escapar de mi hermano." Su voz se escuchaba suave. Su mano se posó en su pecho y luego se deslizó hacia su estomago, tomó algo de tiempo para que volviera a hablar, pero mientras esperaba, el muchacho volvió a desabotonar su camisa, revelando un pecho lleno de heridas y mordidas que Kai no había notado en la otra habitación. "Quiero escapar de sus marcas, de su mirada… de su peso sobre, de sus caricias que me hacen sentir tan sucio…"

Así que esto era. Este era el motivo por el cual Takao se comportaba de manera extraña. Incesto… y violación.

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Deberías ir con la policía." La voz de Kai ya no se escuchaba segura.

"¿De verdad quieres la placa devuelta?" Cuestionó el muchacho. Takao se acercó a Kai y tomó la mano del doctor. Por unos momentos permanecieron de esa manera, tomados de manos. Luego, Takao guió la mano de Kai a sus labios para que los acariciara. El corazón del bicolor latía con fuerzas y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el chico abrió su boca para que él entrara sus dedos.

"¡DETENTE!" Kai arrebató su mano del alcance de Takao y retrocedió. Estaba sintiendo varias cosas: odio, rabia, repulsión, temor. Su mundo estaba dando vueltas. De alguna manera había llegado a la puerta y, antes de marcharse, gritó. "¡Eres un enfermo!"

Takao observó cuando Kai cerró la puerta tras él, cómo las luces de su auto iluminaban por unos momentos a través de las ventanas del almacén y cómo el sonido del chirrido de las gomas cuando se aceleran llegó a sus oídos.

Su rostro lucía sereno. Sacó la lengua. Justo ahí se encontraba la pequeña placa. Takao se carcajeó un poco antes de sacarla de su boca. "Tonto… Te dije que no enloquecieras."

* * *

_**Peligroso. ¡Ese chico es demasiado peligroso¡Maldito auto, acelera¡Tengo que alejarme de é¡Antes de que sus ojos me atrapen!**_

* * *

Una vez en la seguridad de su casa, Kai pudo detenerse para respirar. Cerró la puerta con todos los seguros que le había instalado y ahora estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras se deslizaba al suelo.

Desde su posición veía todo el interior de su casa y también veía como su mascota se acercaba con un paso cómico. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del angustiado hombre. El único ser que lo comprendía y que, no importaba que hiciera, lo recibía con cariño en su casa, era su mascota iguana Tama.

"Lo siento, te había comprado una placa de identificación, pero la perdí." Le dijo mientras se reincorporaba y dejaba que la iguana se subiera a su brazo. Kai la examinó por unos momentos, y Tama lo examinaba curioso devuelta.

'Ya comprendo. Los ojos de ese chico son como los de la iguana. Sin chispa, sin sentimiento. Son ojos que dicen: -Lo sé todo sobre ti.- Esos ojos… me asustan…'

La áspera lengua de la iguana rozó la piel de Kai.

"Lo siento, debes de tener hambre." Caminó hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó un pequeño plato con diversas frutas. Tomó una rodaja de melocotón y la acercó a la boca de Tama. La iguana comenzó a comer rápidamente el pedazo de fruta ofrecido mientras su dueño pensaba.

'Estoy seguro que ese chico me utilizará para toda la vida… Lo único que puedo hacer es matarlo… Sí, matarlo… Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

"_Ven, acércate..."_

* * *

'Debo matarlo.'

* * *

"_Aquí fue donde naciste. No tengas miedo, pasa adelante…"_

"_Escucha, el payaso te llama."_

"_¿Quieres un globo?"_

"_¡Bienvenido sean, damas y caballeros!"_

* * *

'¡De esa manera, nadie lo sabrá!'

* * *

_Kai se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada del carnaval, su mirada estaba entre perdida y pacífica. Justo en el momento en que iba a dar el primer paso al interior, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Al voltearse vio a una mujer ensangrentada y con los ojos cubiertos con cinta adhesiva que lo sostenía con fuerza y lo halaba hacia abajo._

* * *

"¡AAAAAAAAAAH!" El hombre se levantó gritando de su cama. Mirando hacia todos los rincones en busca de sombras sospechosas. Esta noche no iba a poder dormir…

* * *

"¡Hiro¡Mira, aquí está la fotografía del cuerpo de Kane! Le estuve preguntando a Dunga, que tiene conexiones con la policía y están completamente seguros de que fue obra del asesino en serie que anda suelto." Dijo Joseph, agitando unas fotografías. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años, tenía cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, pero en ellos no se encontraba ningún rastro de bondad. Sobre su regazo se encontraba un chico, de unos 18 años, de cabello naranja y ojos verdes que de vez en cuando soltaba una risita. "¡Oye¿Me estás escuchando?"

En ese momento, Hiro le arrojó una botella. Gracias a sus reflejos, Joseph pudo evitar lo que hubiera sido un horrible golpe a la cabeza.

"Eres muy molesto, te escuché la primera vez. Además, desde hace un tiempo estoy analizando la situación…"

* * *

"¡Pequeño ladrón!"

Kai escuchó al señor de la tienda de antigüedades vociferar como perro enrabiado y decidió ir a investigar lo que ocurría. "¡Te voy a reportar con la policía!" El bicolor no tardó en darse cuenta que todo este problema tenía como fuente a una persona conocida: Max.

"¡Max! Por favor espere, conozco a este pequeño."

"¿Qué importa¡Este niño quiso robarme!"

"Entonces yo le pagaré lo que se robó." Le contestó en un tono aburrido mientras buscaba su billetera. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero. '¡Demonios¡Anoche se lo di todo a Takao! No hay remedio, tendré que usar la tarjeta de crédito…'

"Aquí tienes…" Un brazo con un montón de dinero se extendió desde su espalda. Cuando echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, encontró a Takao, vistiendo al estilo deportivo y luciendo como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada la noche anterior. "Es tu dinero, Kai."

Una vez lejos del enojado vendedor, Kai, Takao y Max se sentaron en los bancos de un parque cercano.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Max!" Le dijo Kai, sonando nuevamente como una madre enojada.

Pero el pequeño rubio lo estaba ignorando, más bien, lucía fascinado y a la vez curioso mientras observaba a Takao. El muchacho le devolvía la misma mirada.

"Disculpa pero… ¿quién eres tú?" Le preguntó el niño.

Takao sonrió a medias y señaló a Kai. "Soy el primo de este olvidadizo."

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

Max levantó una ceja y lo miró dudoso. "¿En serio? No se parecen en nada."

"Tienes razón." Le dijo Takao, mientras asentía. "Es porque yo soy el más lindo de la familia. Además, Kai está a punto de salirle arrugas y canas… Pero es quien más me ha ayudado. El es amable y siempre me ayuda con lo de la escuela y ahora para ingresar a la universidad. ¿Sabías que en su juventud era un excelente karateka? Pero se cansó de estar con su familia y decidió hacer su vida aquí en Tokio. La familia quedó devastada, por eso vine a buscar a mi primo querido. Para que se redima."

'¿Qué demonios está inventado?' Pensaba Kai, mientras le seguía el extraño juego al joven.

"Doctor¿podría llevarse esto a su casa? Para que lo cuide por mi." Dijo Max, levantando la caja de música que Kai le había comprado.

"¿Para qué?"

"Si le digo a mis padres que usted la compró para mi, seguro se molestarán. Será mejor que la escuche cuando vaya a visitarlo y este con Tama." Las mejillas del pequeño se tiñeron de rojo, lucía bastante azorado.

Takao tomó la caja de música y lo despeinó un poco. "Está bien, Kai y yo nos llevaremos la caja. Espero que nos vayas a visitar pronto."

Max sonrió. Ya era hora de marcharse, así que hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó corriendo calle abajo donde unos niños lo esperaban.

Mientras, Kai no quitaba los ojos de encima del muchacho.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" Le dijo, una vez que no había nadie a su alrededor. "Vamos a tu casa para cumplir la promesa de Max."

Al principio, Kai estuvo muy tentado en decir 'no', que él llevaría él sólo la caja y que Takao se podría tirar de un puente, en verdad no le importaba lo que hiciera. Pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y asintió.

El camino se hizo en silencio. De vez en cuando el muchacho levantaba la tapa de la caja y la triste música llenaba el vacío de la falta de conversación.

Una vez en su hogar, Kai le quitó el abrigo a Takao y lo invitó a pasar. El muchacho entró y se sentó en la mesa del comedor sin que le dijeran que podía tomar asiento. Había puesto la caja de música sobre la mesa frente a él y ahora estaba admirando la decoración que tenía. Era de madera y tenía tallado los caballos de un carrusel.

"Ya se está comenzando a notar la mejora de Max. Ya no es tan hostil con ellos y se preocupa por portarse bien." Dijo Kai como si estuviera comentando el clima. La verdad era que la falta de comunicación lo estaba desesperando, el silencio lo estaba desesperando.

"La verdad es que Kai es una gran persona." Fue lo que le contestó Takao, sin separar su vista de la pequeña caja. "Cada vez que estuve esperando por mi turno en la consulta, pensaba eso. Disfrutabas ayudando a esas personas. No sé por qué, pero no podía sacar tu sonrisa de mi cabeza." El muchacho calló por unos momentos, pero luego prosiguió. "Es porque tu sonrisa luce tan triste. Como si estuvieras en problemas. Siempre quise saber el motivo… Y luego, descubrí tu secreto…"

La espalda del bicolor se volvió rígida ante esas palabras, y su acción no pasó desapercibida por su compañero.

"Hablo demasiado. Pero lo que te confesé de mi hermano es cierto… Algunas veces me recuerdas a mi hermano, cuando eres brusco y me gritas… Pero no siempre eres de esa manera, así que no eres como él."

"¿Entonces qué?" Preguntó el hombre, volteándose para verlo. "¿Te le vas a enfrentar?"

'Debo matarlo.'

"No." Respondió el muchacho, bajando la mirada.

'Debo matarlo… ¿Por qué sigo hablando con él?... Debo aprovechar el momento…'

"¡Cierto! Tengo que devolverte algo." Dijo de pronto, rebuscando en su bolsillo. "Es todo el dinero que tienes¿verdad? Aquí tienes." Takao extendió la mano con el dinero en dirección de Kai, que lo recibió dudoso.

'¿Estará bien si no lo asesino?'

* * *

Bien, espero que las preguntas que tengan se hayan respondido con este cap. O al menos algunas. Tuvimos mucha participación de Takao y un leve vistazo de Hiro (como lo detesto). En el cap pasado no di muchos nombres, pero en este quise hacerlo menos enredado. Aún así, no tienen mucha relevancia así que no importa mucho.

En el manga original, el asesino (Adrian) tiene una mascota iguana. Deje este elemento por la comparación que se hizo con los ojos de la iguana y es porque: Dragoon es un dragón (duh!), que al mismo tiempo es un reptil. La iguana es un reptil y ahí tienen la conexión xD vaya, soy genial.

En fin, gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.

PD¡VIVA EL KAIXTAKAO! ¬¬ Ya, tenía que decirlo.


	3. 3era Sesión

Antes de comenzar, feliz año nuevo. Recién llego de vacaciones no planeadas y tengo que actualizar muchas cosas. Este capítulo debió salir mucho antes, pero entre las actividades con la familia y viendo Bleach y Tsubasa Chronicles (mis nuevas obsesiones), el tiempo simplemente no da.

Dedicaciones: A todas las que han dejado review, también a todos ustedes que leen. Este capítulo es para ustedes. Pero en especial va dedicado a Ileyse Vyntra, que recién obtuvo un trabajo en un hotel y aunque sus historias nos harán falta, le deseo todo lo mejor. ¡Se le quiere lots, madre!

Aviso¡Alerta, alerta! Este capítulo contiene lime. Espero sobrevivir al intento. Hades, ayúdame…

Sumario: UA. Psicológico. "¡Nunca te dejaré ir!" KaixTakao.

Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade ni Boy's Next Door me pertenece. Tampoco obtengo ningún tipo de beneficios al publicar esto, sólo estoy para entretener al público.

Blah- narración normal

"Blah"- diálogos

'Blah'- pensamientos

_Blah- _narración en pasado

"_Blah"- diálogos en pasado_

**_Blah_**- pensamientos abstractos de Kai.

* * *

**3era. Sesión:**

"_¡Nunca te dejaré ir!"_

* * *

"¡Cierto! Tengo que devolverte algo." Dijo de pronto, rebuscando en su bolsillo. "Es todo el dinero que tienes¿verdad? Aquí tienes." Takao extendió la mano con el dinero en dirección de Kai, que lo recibió dudoso.

'¿Estará bien si no lo asesino?'

El bicolor no sabía qué decir o hacer, simplemente estaba de pie con el dinero en la mano. Sin haberse dado cuenta, de algún modo la conversación había llegado hasta la habitación, quizás era porque el apartamento era muy pequeño. En ningún momento Takao apartó la mirada, simplemente esperaba a ver la reacción de su compañero. Cuando no hubo ninguna acción de parte de Kai, el joven se le abalanzó encima, tomando al doctor desprevenido. Ambos cayeron en la cama y las papeletas caían sobre ellos y en toda la habitación en un vaivén rítmico.

Takao lo sostenía con fuerza. El rostro del peliazul se encontraba escondido en el pecho del hombre. Luego de unos momentos, Takao rompió el silencio. "Esto es en venganza… Por lo de ayer."

Kai levantó la cabeza lo más que pudo, su visión sólo lograba enfocar el tope de la cabeza del muchacho, su rostro aún permanecía escondido. El bicolor lo observaba con una mirada que mezclaba tanto la sorpresa como el miedo.

"¿Acaso haz pensado en las personas que son como yo¿Cómo nuestros corazones también se lastiman¡No somos como las mujeres, que simplemente tienen que abrir las piernas¡Nosotros no tenemos ni orgullo ni moral!" El muchacho colocó una mano en el hombro del doctor y se reincorporó, aunque todavía estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Kai. "¿Qué orgullo podemos tener? Es mejor olvidarlo todo… Pero, siempre y cuando sea con alguien diferente…. Alguien que no sea él, puedo manejarlo…" Los ojos de Takao lucían diferentes, tenían un brillo melancólico y casi inocente en ellos.

'Estos ojos… ¡Estos ojos me robaran el alma!' Pensaba Kai, casimente entrando en pánico, pero aún no lograba que su cuerpo funcionara de la manera adecuada.

"Pero tú…" La voz del peliazul había sonado exasperada hace unos momentos, casi violenta. Pero ahora había recuperado su tono suave y tranquilo. La mano que estaba en el hombro del doctor se deslizó a su mejilla mientras que el rostro de Takao se acercaba al de Kai lentamente.

"Sólo tú…" El aliento cálido que emanaba de sus labios le producía un leve cosquilleo en el rostro.

'¡Seré su prisionero!'

"No podría soportarlo si me trataras de esa manera."

En ese momento Takao cerró la distancia entre sus labios y los de Kai. Todo estuvo en silencio, el sonido proveniente de la calle mágicamente desapareció e incluso la brisa se redujo a un suspiro aunque sus ráfagas de viento continuaban entrando por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Kai se dio cuenta que aquel beso no era salvaje ni apasionado, era más bien, uno inocente, un beso de niños. Podía sentir que Takao estaba asustado, su corazón latía fuerte dentro de su pecho, pero se había arriesgado. Los segundos fueron casi eternos, pero el muchacho se separó al sentir que el hombre se había tranquilizado. Su mirada carmesí ya no reflejaba temor, más bien curiosidad. El peliazul aprovechó el momento para continuar con las cosas que debía sacar de su pecho.

"Antes dijiste que yo era un 'enfermo'… Tenías razón." Sus manos bronceadas se encontraban sosteniendo con delicadeza el rostro del hombre. "Pero… ¿por qué los humanos harían cosas como estas para obtener placer?" Cuando supo que Kai no apartaría la vista, el chico se dispuso a desabotonarse la camisa. "Todo el mundo anda en busca de su alma gemela, pero por más que busque, jamás la encuentra. Y es por eso que tratan de dominar a otros." Takao se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado. Kai notó que había otra cosa en el pecho del muchacho que no había notado. En su piel bronceada se encontraba tatuado un dragón encadenado; tentativamente el hombre de cabello bicolor extendió su mano y con la punta de sus dedos tocó el dibujo. El joven no le dijo nada para que se detuviera, sino que le sonrió en señal de que podía continuar.

Mientras Kai lucía fascinado por su tatuaje, Takao continuo hablando. "Todo el mundo quiere usar ese poco tiempo que tienen juntos para abrir sus corazones. Aún si es un romance de una noche comprado con dinero." La melodía de la caja de música resonaba por toda la casa desde su puesto en la mesa del comedor y curiosamente sus tristes notas llegaban claramente hasta la habitación. "Es gracioso… Es extraño… Es triste… Es patético… Lo odio, pero a la vez me agrada."

"No… yo… yo no puedo." El cuerpo del doctor parecía al fin responder y desvío el rostro. "Tengo que matarte." Admitió el hombre, sonando poco seguro de su misión.

"No hay problema. ¡Mátame, entonces!"

Kai volvió a observarlo, un poco atónito ante la petición. El chico colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente del hombre y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándolo un poco. Takao volvió a acercar su rostro al de Kai con una expresión de suma seriedad. "Pero sólo si después de matarme, devoras mi cuerpo… Cuando todo mi cuerpo haya sido devorado por ti, formaré parte de tu sangre y carne… Sólo entonces… Te perteneceré completamente…"

En un rápido movimiento, Kai terminó sentado en la cama con Takao en su regazo. Sin perder tiempo, el hombre comenzó a besar desesperadamente el cuello y el pecho del muchacho, prestándole bastante atención a aquel tatuaje tan curioso. Sus labios se reunieron en otro beso, distinto al primero, este estaba cargado de pasión y de otros sentimientos que eran muy difíciles de expresar: soledad, desesperación, angustia. Muy pronto, las ropas quedaron tiradas y olvidadas en el suelo mientras las dos personas disfrutaban de caricias y besos entre las sabanas.

_**Si me uno a ti de esta manera, serás capaz de llegar a mi corazón.**_

* * *

"_Naciste dentro de un carnaval."_

'_Cuando era pequeño, mi madre siempre me decía lo mismo.'_

* * *

"Madre era una mujer inestable. Siempre decía cosas que yo no podía comprender. Y yo pretendía hacerle caso. Mi madre, ella…" Kai suspiró hondo, acostumbrándose a estar dentro del cuerpo de Takao. Por su parte, el joven había cerrado los ojos y apretaba las sabanas con fuerza mientras se mordía los labios. Ambos tomaron para acostumbrarse a la sensación, permaneciendo quietos; una vez hecho esto, Kai prosiguió con su historia. "…Ella siempre traía a muchos hombres a la casa. Pero siempre les quitaba el dinero."

* * *

_Un pequeño niño se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Era ya pasada la media noche y estaba vestido en pijamas. Unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación donde se estaba asomando ahora lo habían despertado. Dentro estaba su madre en la cama con un hombre. El pequeño arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto._

'_Realmente odiaba cuando hacia eso. No lo comprendía en aquel entonces… pero dentro de mí creía que estaba mal... En ese entonces creía que cuando uno se hacia adulto, comprendería todas las cosas que en ese momento no comprendía.'_

_A la mañana siguiente, la mujer se encontraba frente al lavadero, lavando los platos del desayuno y dándole la espalda al niño. _

'_Mamá nunca me pegó. Pero tampoco le importaba, y nunca me miraba. De veras traté de llamar su atención… pero era inútil… Era como si negara mi existencia…'_

'_Un día, mi madre me llevó a un circo que estaba muy, muy lejos.'_

"_¡Coman algodones de azúcar!"_

"_¡Móntense en el carrusel!" _

"_¡De una vuelta en la Rueda de la Fortuna y luego vaya a las Tazas de Té!"_

'_Había un payaso a la entrada del circo. Hacía magia.'_

_Un pequeño niño con cabello de dos tonalidades de azul sonrió y se acercó a la entrada del circo. "¡Vamos a entrar!" Exclamó muy entusiasmado._

_Una vez a dentro, había otro payaso que le estaba entregando globos a los niños que se le acercaban._

"_¡Globos¡El payaso está regalando globos!" El chico miró a su madre que se había quedado atrás y le dijo. "¡Mamá, iré a buscar uno!" Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el payaso._

'_Pero cuando llegué, no había más globos.'_

* * *

"No había globos para mi." La mirada de Kai lucía perdida y triste, sin embargo, justo en ese momento comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad trató de que aquellas sensaciones placenteras no nublaran sus recuerdos. Tenía ganas de seguir hablando. Takao también estaba reduciendo lo más que podía los sonidos que producía. También quería escuchar lo que lo que el bicolor necesitaba decir.

* * *

'_Cuando voltee, mamá se había ido.' El niño se encontraba mirando a todas partes en busca de su madre, pero lo único que había a su alrededor era un parque que poco a poco se iba quedando vacío._

"_Mamá¿no hay globos para mi porque soy un niño al que nadie quiere?"_

'_Era un niño de 10 años en un lugar que no conocía, y no sabía a donde ir. En muchas ocasiones la policía del parque casi me atrapó, pero siempre logré escapar. Tomé el subterráneo que había tomado cuando vinimos, y algunas personas me dieron aventones. Después de pasar dos días perdido en la ciudad, logré regresar a casa. Todo se lo debí a mis instintos y a mi temor de estar solo.'_

_El niño se aproximó a la puerta con cuidado. El pequeño Kai vio su reflejo en la placa de acero en la puerta y notó que su mejilla estaba sucia. Usando su camiseta, trató de limpiar la mancha de su rostro. 'En mi corazón deseaba que mi madre me quisiera cuando viera que había regresado a casa.' Justo en el instante que iba a tocar la puerta, Kai escuchó voces gritando en la sala._

"_¡Sí, papá¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad¡Kai no es hijo de mi ex compañera de habitación en la Universidad¡Es el hijo que tuve cuando tenía 18¡Es cierto!" Esa era la voz de su madre, la podía reconocer fácilmente. Sonaba muy enojada y la otra persona sólo tumbaba cosas al azar¿quién sería? Kai se asomó por la ventana. Vio claramente a su madre en un vestido de verano y con su cabello suelto, vio a un hombre semidesnudo que estaba recogiendo sus ropas y se hacia camino hacia la puerta trasera. La tercera persona era un hombre de edad mayor que nunca había visto, pero que tenía la misma mirada fría y cruel de su madre. Su cabello era largo, le llegaba más o menos a la mitad de la espalda y tenía un mechón blanco en el medio de la cabeza. _

"_Cuando estuve en la Universidad, me drogué en una fiesta y alguien se aprovechó de mi. Por eso abandoné los estudios, para tener al niño." Su madre se dio la vuelta para ver al anciano de frente, sus ojos carmesíes parecían brillar. "Pero hace unos días lo dejé en el circo, con los fenómenos donde pertenece."_

"_¡Como te atreves a mentirme¡Me has quitado dinero diciendo que estás enferma y en verdad es para mantener a un hijo bastardo¡Eres una perra descarada¡Para colmo, le abres las piernas a cualquier hombre que se te pare enfrente!" El viejo la cacheteó con fuerza, arrojándola al sofá y luego le escupió en la cara. "¡Te ganas la vida como una vil ramera¡No eres hija mia!" _

"_¡Ja¡Como si me importara¡Maldito viejo tacaño, para poco me haz servido¡Esto que tengo entre las piernas me ha mantenido mejor que tus míseros envíos!" Vociferó la mujer._

_Todo sucedió muy rápido, de la nada el viejo sacó un cuchillo carnicero y se lo clavó primero en la garganta con suma facilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho antes. "¡Cállate, perra!" _

_Los gritos de la mujer fueron silenciados cuando el cuchillo destazó toda su garganta. Después de múltiples heridas, la navaja encontró un sitio en el pecho ensangrentado de la mujer. El viejo sólo la miró y luego se retiró por la puerta trasera, igual como había hecho el hombre anterior._

'_Cuando mi madre me vio entrar, estaba sorprendida… y después me pidió ayuda…'_

"_El teléfono… Kai… Apresúrate… Una vez que me mejore, te llevaré de nuevo al circo…"_

_El niño permaneció congelado. 'Y entonces…'_

"_¿Me volverás a dejar allá sólo?" Las diminutas manos del pequeño sacaron el cuchillo del pecho de la madre. La herida comenzó a sangrar copiosamente, pero la mujer sólo veía como Kai sostenía el cuchillo sobre su cabeza._

"_¡NO!"_

"_¡NO ME MIRES ASI!" El cuchillo volvió a enterrarse una y otra, y otra y otra vez más en su cuerpo, haciendo diseños de sangre y vísceras en las paredes y pisos. "¡CUANDO ESTABAS VIVA NUNCA ME VEÍAS, NO ME VEAS AHORA QUE ESTAS MUERTA!" _

_Un pequeño rollo de cinta adhesiva rodó hasta su pie una vez que terminó de quitarle la vida a su madre._

"_¡NO ME VEAS AHORA!"_

'_Viendo mis manos ensangrentadas…'_

_Kai cubrió los ojos de su madre con la cinta, al igual que los ojos de las personas de las fotografías y de las muñecas que su made coleccionaba. Todo lo que podía mirarlo tenía que ser cubierto. _

'_Al débil y horrible yo…'_

_Había pasado una semana y Kai no había salido de la casa. El cadáver continuaba tendido en el sofá. El pequeño había sobrevivido con leche y pan, y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo dibujando. _

'_Mami ya no me está mirando…Los ojos de todo el mundo han sido cubiertos. Todo estará bien si los ojos están cubiertos.'_

"_Ese niño…" Dijo un policía que observaba como la mujer de Servicios Sociales le colocaba una manta encima y le pasaba una taza de té caliente al pequeño. "Ha permanecido cerca del cadáver de su madre por 5 días."_

_Otro policía se arregló su sombrero y sacudió su cabeza con pesar. "Pobrecito, debe de estar en shock."_

_La mujer de Servicios Sociales se arrodilló frente a Kai. "¿Te cubriste de sangre al tratar de sacar el cuchillo del cuerpo de tu madre? Debiste haber llamado a la policía."_

_Kai permaneció en silencio._

'_En este mundo… nadie duda de un niño desafortunado sin ningún pariente.'_

"_¿Por qué cubriste los ojos de tu madre?"_

"_Porque me estaba viendo como si estuviera enojada."_

'_Tiempo después, decidí convertirme en un psicólogo. No quería que otros niños terminaran como yo… Pero todavía no estoy bien. Cambio como el día y la noche. Busco a aquellas personas que tienen vidas decadentes como mi madre. Y no sé por qué siempre son muchacho jóvenes…'_

* * *

"¡Es porque los encuentro sucios y comienzo a odiarlos¡No puedo¡No puedo dejar de acuchillarlos¡Es porque están sucios!"

De pronto, sus movimientos se volvieron bastante bruscos, lastimando a Takao. Pero Kai parecía no darse cuenta, era como si estuviera en un trance. Cada vez era más doloroso y el muchacho tenía la leve impresión de que estaba sangrando; si bien pudo contener los gritos, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas de dolor. Esto era como estar con Hiro, pero a la vez no, porque sabía muy bien que cuando Kai terminara de desahogarse, volvería a ser la persona gentil que siempre es. Sólo por eso soportaba el dolor.

Kai prosiguió gritando como poseído. "¡Ellos me miran con sus miradas sucias¡Por eso tengo que cegarlos¡Por eso tengo que matarlos¡Si no los mato, me volveré loco!"

_**No importa qué tanto me arrastré y pelee… No puedo salir de este abismo.**_

"¡Ese tipo de personas están destinados a morir¡Arrojan su orgullo y creen que lo saben todo!"

_**Ahora mismo… todavía estoy rodeado por el aroma a sangre… Como el feto cuando está en el vientre, donde la carne del cuerpo… ¡está podrida!**_

"¡Todas las noches, sólo por dinero, actúan como insectos que jamás se detienen¡Esas personas merecen morir!"

"¿A quién estás matando?"

Una mano se entrelazó en la suya y sólo entonces se dio cuenta dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. No cabe mencionar que estaba sorprendido, la voz de Takao había sonado con tanta ternura, pero ahora lo veía, estaba lleno de moretones y sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas. Sin embargo, el muchacho lucía una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. El peliazul volvió a preguntar. "¿Acaso es a tu madre¿A los jóvenes que venden sus cuerpos¿O es… a ti mismo?"

Takao acercó la mano de Kai a sus labios y la besó. "Es suficiente. No necesitas preocuparte. No tienes que seguir matando. Ya haz sido perdonado. Así que, por favor…" El muchacho se le volvió a lanzar encima, a pesar de su posición, para abrazarlo con ternura. "¡Perdónate a ti mismo!"

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Kai. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo.

"¿No me tienes miedo? No me miras como todos los demás¿verdad?... Eres extraño… muy extraño." Murmuró el bicolor mientras seguía llorando.

"Así es… seamos una par de locos juntos… mi asesino." Le dijo Takao. Fue entonces cuando se separaron y el muchacho le ofreció su regazo para llorar. Kai no se negó y pasó horas desahogándose.

'No necesito hacerlo… ¡No necesito seguir matándome! Soy como un bebé recién nacido, llorando en los brazos de este chico… pero no importa. Después de todo esto, dormimos abrazados uno del otro…'

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto Takao como Kai tuvieron sueños tranquilos. Durante toda la noche sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas.

* * *

Los rayos del Sol de alguna manera llegaron a iluminar el rostro del peliazul. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que Kai no estaba a su lado. 'Se fue a trabajar.' Fue lo que pensó mientras se desperezaba. A su lado, el doctor le había dejado el desayuno preparado. Unas tostadas con jugo… Takao detestaba el café según le había dicho en las consultas.

El chico de piel bronceada tomó una tostada y le dio una mordida. Rápidamente, algo verde y gracioso captó su atención. "¡Hey!" Tama la iguana se había aproximado por el aroma a fruta del jugo. Takao aprovechó el momento y la levantó en brazos, mirandola directamente a los ojos. La iguana copiando sus movimientos. "Con que tu eres Tama… Lo siento, aún tengo tu placa…" El chico ladeó la cabeza, la iguana también. "Quiero ser como tú, estar conectado por siempre con Kai… Así que no te la regresaré en un buen tiempo."

* * *

_**Hemos pasado ya muchas noches juntos, y cada una es mejor que la anterior. No es el mismo sentimiento, no es la misma desesperación. **_

Las manos de Kai acarician con ternura el rostro de Takao.

_**En mi mundo trastornado, Takao es, sobre todas las personas, el más puro…**_

* * *

Kai aprovechó el momento para tomar una fotografía. Takao estaba besando a Tama en los labios.

_**Y es el más hermoso de todos…**_

* * *

_**Recientemente, Takao siempre me está sonriendo. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, jamás pensé que su sonrisa sería tan inocente. ¿Acaso sonreía igual hace mucho tiempo atrás?**_

Kai estaba regresando del trabajo cuando algo captó su mirada. El bicolor había quedado tan atónito, que había dejado caer su maletín.

_**Porque… la sonrisa de Takao es tan hermosa y brillante…**_

En medio de la multitud que se hacia camino a sus hogares estaba Takao sonriendo y saludándolo con una mano. La otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo un grupo de globos de colores llenos de helio.

_**Que su simple imagen queda impresa en mi memoria.**_

Sin importarle sus documentos, Kai corrió hacia Takao y lo abrazó con fuerza. El muchacho dejó ir los globos, adornando el atardecer con pequeños adornos de colores.

**_¡Nunca te dejaré ir!_**

****

* * *

****

Este capi tiene una mezcla de todo: angustia, traumas, lime, violencia y amor. Es el que más me gusta… Especialmente la escena de los globos… Cuando lo leí del manga, no pude evitar llorar como Magdalena… Fue justo esa escena que me empujo a escribir esta adaptación.

En fin, contestando la pregunta de alguien en un review. Sí, Boy's Next Door es un yaoi… casi todos los trabajos de Kaori Yuki están marcados por cosas que la sociedad considera tabú: incesto, homosexualidad, etc. Además de que tiene una manera real y poco tradicional de tratar el tema. Por favor, tenemos esta adaptación con ejemplo.

Por si acaso están confundidos, el viejo era Voltaire. No podía evitar sacar a ese vejete, también lo detesto.

¿Acaso lograrán el final feliz que tanto desean? Habrá que esperar. El próximo capitulo ya será el final de la historia.

Gracias por leer y por favor, no olviden los reviews.


	4. 4ta Sesión: Mundo Color de Rosa

Bien, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el capítulo final del fic. Pensé que la Universidad no me daría el tiempo suficiente para terminarlo y publicarlo, pero gracias a Hades tenemos un fin de semana largo. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que lo siguieron de cerca la historia y que con sus comentarios me dieron los ánimos suficientes para continuar.

Sin más preámbulo, aquí tienen el final.

Sumario: UA. Psicológico. "Porque el amor… no existe sólo en nuestros sueños." KaixTakao.

Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade ni Boy's Next Door me pertenece. Tampoco obtengo ningún tipo de beneficios al publicar esto, sólo estoy para entretener al público.

Blah- narración normal

"Blah"- diálogos

'Blah'- pensamientos

_Blah- _narración en pasado

"_Blah"- diálogos en pasado_

**_Blah_**- pensamientos abstractos de Kai.

* * *

**4ta. Sesión: Mundo Color de Rosa**

"Porque el amor… no existe sólo en nuestros sueños."

* * *

"¿Me estás diciendo que Takao ya no se encuentra en casa y no saben lo que está haciendo?" El mayor de los Kinomiya sacudió un poco su cigarrillo para tirar el exceso de ceniza. "¿Con cuál muchacho anda ahora?"

"Bueno, este…" El muchacho lucía nervioso, no sabía como responder. "He visto a Takao con un hombre recientemente. Uno muy sospechoso y que no es del área."

"Un hombre…"

* * *

"Oye, Takao. ¿Acaso tú y el doctor son amantes?" Preguntó Max mientras tomaba a Tama en brazos. El y Takao estaban sentados en la parte delantera de la casa de Kai, disfrutando del cálido viento de verano.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso y de dónde sacaste esa palabra?" Le devolvió el peliazul.

El pequeño rubio se encogió de hombros. "Mamá ve muchas telenovelas. Pero dime¿son o no son?"

"Ya veo." Frente a la casa, un elegante auto negro pasó lentamente, como si buscara algo. Takao notó esto y por unos breves segundos frunció el entrecejo. "Max… probablemente no regrese esta noche. Ayúdame a darle la comida a Tama¿quieres?" Disimuladamente, el muchacho guió al pequeño al interior de la casa y alimentaron a la iguana.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente. "Por favor, dale esto a Kai cuando regrese." Takao colocó la llave de la casa en la mano de Max. Antes de salir por la puerta, se volteó para ver al niño una última vez. "Max, si Kai y yo en verdad fuéramos amantes… ¿no tendrías algo contra él, verdad?"

"¡Tonto!" Le respondió el niño. "A eso se le llama prejuicio. Si fueran amantes, todavía los seguiría queriendo… a ambos."

Mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, Takao le regaló una última sonrisa al pequeño.

* * *

No había pisado bien la acera de la casa cuando dos hombres se pararon detrás de él y le apuntaron con un arma a la espalda. "Takao, entra al auto."

* * *

"¿De veras quieres irte de mi lado¡Vamos, Takao! Lo has intentado miles de veces y miles de veces terminas de vuelta. Eso significa que en verdad no quieres marcharte." De alguna manera habían logrado entrar al viejo dojo Kinomiya sin despertar al abuelo. Son sorprendentes las cosas que podía hacer la edad. Que una situación como esa pudiera mantenerse tanto tiempo en secreto bajo el mismo techo era imposible, y sin embargo sucedía.

"Ese pudo haber sido el caso un tiempo atrás, pero ya no es lo mismo, hermano. Tú ya estás muerto para mí." Años atrás, Takao hubiera estado asustado, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, pero ahora es muy diferente. Hoy estaba de pie, frente a su hermano y atormentador, con bastante seguridad. "Kai… él me ha liberado de mi pasado."

"Dámelo." Hiro estaba ignorando sus palabras, como siempre; el mayor de los Kinomiya tenía el brazo extendido hacía su hermano menor con la palma de la mano abierta. "Tienes algo que le pertenece a él."

Cuando Takao no hizo ningún movimiento de obedecerlo, Hiro sacudió su cabeza.

"No creas que los voy a dejar en paz." El hombre entornó los ojos. "Lo sé todo. Ese tipo es el asesino en serie del que todos hablan." Al ver el rostro levemente sorprendido de su hermano, Hiro se puso de pie y se acercó a él. "Lo que tienes en el cuello es de él. ¡Dámelo!"

Pero su petición fue más lenta que la acción de Takao. El peliazul se arrancó la pequeña placa del cuello y con sumo dramatismo se la tragó. Los presentes quedaron petrificados. Hiro cerró sus puños con fuerza y acortó la pequeña distancia que quedaba entre ellos para pegarle en la cara. Una vez en el suelo, el hombre miró a sus acompañantes con ojos enloquecidos y les vociferó. "¿Qué esperan¡Hagan que lo escupa o lo vomite!"

Sin embargo, por más golpes y maltratos que le hicieron sufrir, Takao se negó a expulsar la placa. Un par de horas de golpes y maldiciones lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

"¡Nada sirve! Ni toda el agua y los golpes, el desgraciado se niega a vomitar la placa." Dijo uno de los compañeros de su hermano.

"¿Tu deseo de protegerlo es así de grande?" Le preguntó su hermano, observándolo con asco. "¿De veras crees que podrás vivir una vida tranquila lejos de mí¿Qué todavía no puedes comprender que no hay nadie que te quiera más que yo?"

Hiro se alejó de Takao y le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que lo levantaran y lo sostuvieran. El peliazul se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba rebuscando algo en su bulto. Lo que sacó de ahí provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Era una inyección.

"No puedes escapar de mí… ¡Haré que lo comprendas de una vez por todas!"

* * *

_**En mi mente… la melodía de la caja de música suena eternamente. **_

_**La canción del parque de diversiones que vuelve a las personas locas.**_

* * *

'Takao tiene dos semanas sin aparecer.' Pensaba Kai mientras caminaba a su casa. Estas habían sido las peores semanas de su vida; se sentía sin ánimos, sin energías. Todos sus movimientos se habían vuelto mecánicos, automáticos. Respirar, comer, despertar, y abrir la puerta como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Cuando encendió las luces, la figura de Takao sentado en el sofá con la cabeza baja, le dio la bienvenida. "¡Takao!"

El muchacho permaneció quieto.

"¡No me has llamado en estas dos semanas!" Gritó Kai mientras se acercaba a él a paso rápido. "¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti?" Pero sus gritos no surtían efecto, no podía hacer que el peliazul reaccionara. "¿Acaso es por la abstinencia? Fui a esa bodega varias veces, pero no estabas ahí." Kai tomó a Takao de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente. De las manos del muchacho se resbaló la caja de música en forma de carrusel. "¡TAKAO!"

Takao todavía no respondía.

"Está bien… Nada de eso importa… Sólo estoy contento porque regresaste." Kai liberó un suspiro de alivio y abrazó al peliazul. Ahora que estaba un poco calmado podía escuchar que la melodía de la caja de música estaba sonando.

Takao se relajó en los brazos de Kai y le correspondió el abrazo. Por unos breves instantes el peliazul cerró sus ojos. 'Yo siento lo mismo, Kai… Todavía te amo… Te amo más que a nadie…' Pensó para sí.

Cuando se separaron, Kai observó detenidamente la cara de Takao. Estaba toda golpeada. "Takao… ¿qué le sucedió a tu rostro?" Preguntó mientras sostenía sus mejillas con cuidado. "¿Quién te golpeó?"

"No… no necesitas saber acerca de eso." Respondió Takao, alejándose de Kai. "Porque tú y yo ya no tenemos nada." Su mano se deslizó a su bolsillo posterior de donde sacó una pistola. "Adiós, Kai, ha sido un juego divertido… Por mi parte me divertí como nunca."

Kai retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Acaso Takao quería matarlo?

"Voy a quedarme con mi hermano."

"No…"

"No pudiste rescatarme…Antes de ti, hubieron muchos otros que intentaron lo mismo, pero todos fueron eliminados por Hiro." Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro de Takao. "Pero como eres tú, te mataré yo mismo."

_**El carrusel…**_

"¿Entiendes, Kai¡Ya no te necesito!"

_**La vuelta al mundo…**_

"_**Eres un niño al que nadie quiere, Kai…"**_

"_**Por eso es que no hay un globo para ti…"**_

'Es igual a la primera vez que nos conocimos… ¡Esos ojos sin sentimiento!'

Takao liberó el seguro del arma. "Mira, aquí en este sobre tengo dos boletos para irme del país con él. Estaremos solos."

"No…"

'Esos ojos pueden ver a través de mí…'

"No lo hagas…"

'Pueden ver mi debilidad… ¡y mi impureza!'

"¡No me mires¡NO ME MIRES!"

Kai extendió su mano, y fue como si lo hubiera deseado. Sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala había un abridor de cartas bastante afilado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el peliazul, ignorando el hecho de que tenía una pistola.

* * *

_**Tu mano siempre se sintió cálida cada vez que la tomaba.**_

* * *

"_¡Kai¡Déjame ser sólo tuyo!"_

* * *

El abridor se enterró en el pecho de Takao, para luego viajar forzosamente hasta su estomago. La sangre no tardó en salir disparada por todas partes, y el cuerpo no tardó en perder fuerzas.

Antes de caer, Takao agarró con fuerza la camisa de Kai y con sus últimas fuerzas fue capaz de besarlo.

'Mi cuerpo y mi sangre…'

"Cumpliste… tu pro-… promesa…" La sangre manchaba la camisa blanca de Kai. "La promesa de liberarme…"

'… incluso mi corazón…'

"Me haz liberado…"

'Mira…'

"Ka…Kai-i…"

'… son todos tuyos.'

El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco. Al lado del cuerpo cayó el sobre que contenía los boletos de avión. Kai lo recogió y lo abrió, "¿Vacío?"

'¿Takao?'

Luego recogió el arma.

'Su arma está vacía… todo está… vacío…'

* * *

"¡Hey, Takao¿Cómo resultaron las cosas?" Alguien golpeaba la puerta con insistencia.

"Hiro es un patán. No sólo drogó a Takao con esa sustancia Zombi, sino que también lo obligó a ir a matar al tipo."

El otro suspiró y volvió a golpear la puerta. "Ni que lo digas, yo me quiero ir de aquí. ¡Takao, apresúrate!"

"¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? Van a despertar a Takao…"

* * *

**_En esas tardes que compartíamos, entre besos me preguntaste algo._**

"_Kai¿de verdad me amas?"_

* * *

Knock

Knock

Knock

_**Te amo… pero besar un cuerpo frío no es lo mismo…**_

* * *

La puerta se abrió de repente, destruyendo la manija en el proceso… y la luz inundó la oscura habitación.

* * *

"Como podrán ver, esta es la verdad de aquellos horribles actos." Decía el abogado al jurado y a todos los presentes en la sala. Kai estaba bastante tranquilo, casi como si no estuviera en aquel momento o lugar. "Los asesinatos de siete personas por Kai Hiwatari no pueden ser ignorados. Sin embargo, la última victima, Takao Kinomiya, era la persona que amaba. Por favor, también tengan eso en consideración."

"Que el acusado se ponga de pie. Los miembros del jurado han llegado a un veredicto."

El juez asintió. "¿Cuál es el veredicto¿Culpable o inocente?"

Un hombre joven, vestido de traje, se puso de pie en nombre de todo el jurado. "Nosotros, el jurado, encontramos al acusado, Kai Hiwatari, culpable de los cargos de asesinato." Kai no estaba sorprendido, era el veredicto que esperaba. El veredicto que deseaba. "Aún así…" Prosiguió el joven, interrumpiendo la celebración interna del bicolor. "… debido a su lamentable infancia y el cuidado que le dieron en ese entonces, su condición mental a la hora de los asesinatos, en vez de sentenciarlo a muerte, le damos 140 años de prisión."

"¿Qué¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba Kai, mostrando señales de nervios por primera vez desde que lo atraparon.

Los presentes en el juicio se sintieron insultados por el veredicto. Familiares de las victimas comenzaron a gritar, ignorando las suplicas de los guardias de guardar silencio.

"¡POR QUE!"

"¡ASESINO!"

"¡DEVUELVEME A MI HIJO!"

"¡Por qué!" Las protestas de Kai se unieron a las de las familias. "¡Por qué no me envían a donde está Takao¡TAKAO!"

* * *

"El color en el rostro de Kai está mejorando." Comentó una enfermera a su compañera mientras observaban al hombre sentando en una silla en el balcón del sanatorio. Sus ojos carmesíes observaban el cielo azul con tranquilidad. Su alrededor también estaba tranquilo porque aquel sitio sólo era permitido para pacientes pacíficos y hoy él era el único. "Es muy bueno para él salir y recibir el Sol."

"Es muy difícil de creer que hace dos años él era el asesino que aparecía en televisión." Le contestó la otra mujer.

"Cuando el encargado de la prisión lo envió para acá, creíamos que no íbamos a poder hacer algo por él. Pero ahora, cuando nos ve, sonríe. Aunque todavía le falta hablar, pero supongo que lo lograremos con el tiempo."

"No sé si eso lo ayudará a no…" Fue lo último que escuchó de las enfermeras mientras que se alejaban para atender a los demás pacientes en las otras instalaciones.

El viento se sentía fresco ese día, y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despeinar. Kai cerró los ojos para disfrutar los pequeños privilegios de estar en el exterior para variar.

Al abrir los ojos, Takao estaba frente a él, sobre una pequeña columna de cemento y sosteniendo un montón de globos. Su rostro le sonreía dulcemente, y Kai sólo podía mirar.

Muy pronto, en su rostro también se dibujó una sonrisa. Takao le extendió la mano para que se acercara, soltando los globos en el proceso. Kai aceptó la invitación, se puso de pie y también extendió mano para alcanzar la de Takao.

_**Porque… **_

… **_la sonrisa de Takao es tan hermosa y brillante… _**

_**Que su simple imagen queda impresa en mi memoria.**_

El último paso… para llegar al final del balcón…

_**Nunca te dejaré ir…**_

En ese momento, Kai se impulsó hacia Takao, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

* * *

'Kai¿de verdad me amas?'

'Sí, te amo. Porque el amor… no existe sólo en nuestros sueños.'

* * *

"Saltó del balcón… fue una muerte instantánea."

El detective encargado del caso se rascó la cabeza. Había estado interrogando al forense para obtener pistas. "Pero el hospital dice que no fue culpa. Que fue suerte que pudiera suicidarse."

El forense se quitó sus lentes para limpiarlos. "Según tengo entendido, los balcones de aquel hospital están asegurados con rejas. Así que no saben por qué estaba abierto. Las enfermeras que lo dejaron en el balcón alegan que la reja estaba cerrada con candado."

"Bueno, supongo que algunas veces, cosas extrañas pueden suceder en este mundo." Comentó el detective, derrotado, mientras cerraba su libreta.

* * *

"¡Vaya!" Dijo Max, que se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su casa con Tama en su regazo. Había estado viendo el cielo cuando un globo solitario cruzó su mirada y lo hizo sonreír. "Mira, Tama." El pequeño levantó a la iguana para que también viera el globo. "Son ellos dos."

Fin

* * *

Bien, llegamos al fin de Barairo no Sekai. Para quien preguntó qué significa, es el título de este capítulo. También es el título de una canción de Pierrot, el segundo opening de Get Backers.

Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de esta historia.

Ahora bien, tengo una pregunta. En estos momentos debo actualizar otros trabajos que tengo en otras secciones, pero aún no decido que historia vendrá próximamente a esta sección. Tengo pensadas dos historias (hasta ahora):

Un crossover con Harry Potter (porque me encantan los crossover y siempre quise intentar uno).

Un KaixTakao nuevamente, pero no será UA.

¡Sus peticiones serán escuchadas!

Sin más, muchísimas gracias por leer, por el apoyo y no olviden los reviews.


End file.
